


Fanatic Fandom Songs

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Musicals, Poems, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom songs that I wrote when I got bored. Have fun singing them, but remember to explain that they are MINE. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ships are busting out all over

**Author's Note:**

> Sung to the tune of "June is busting out all over," from the musical "Carousel."

Destiel went out like a lion,  
A whipping up the shipping in the bay.  
Then Merthur cried, and stepped aside,  
And along came pretty little John.  
John was full of promises,  
But he couldn't keep them quick enough for some.  
And a crowd of doubting Fangirls,  
Were predicting that the canon'd never come.

But it's canon by gum,  
You can feel it come,  
You can feel it in your heart,  
You can see it in the ground,  
You can hear it in the trees,  
You can smell it in the breeze.  
Look around! Look around! Look around!

Ships are busting out all over!  
The Fangirls are shipping everywhere.  
All around you are the stalkers,  
And the actor obsessed walkers,  
And the crazy girls who pull out all their hair!

Ships are busting out all over!  
All over Facebook and Tumblr.  
You say, "they are my OTP,"  
But they turn out to be creepy,  
And you wonder how the writers even dare!

Because they're new!  
New seasons,  
New seasons nearly here!

Ships make the web look bright and new,  
A "T", gleaming white, on navy blue...

Ships are busting out all over!  
The characters are starting to see sense.  
And you hope they get together,  
Cause a ship is for forever,  
And they better not start straddling the fence!

Ships are busting out all over!  
The finale is getting very close...  
There is only one chance left,  
Before the fandom is bereft  
Of pairs. And we don't want another ten and rose!

Because they're new!  
New seasons,  
New seasons are nearly here.  
They're nearly here,  
They're nearly here,  
They're nearly here,  
They're nearly here...  
SHIPS!


	2. Song of the Sherlockians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung to the tune of that random song from the beginning of "Beauty and the Beast." I can't remember the name. You'll probably get it, anyway.

The feels! The feels! The feels, the feels, the feels!  
There go the Fangirls with their ships like always,  
The same old feels to show and tell.  
Every Canon's just the same,  
Since the evening that it came,  
Oh, that fateful episode...  
Welcome to hell!  
  
Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favourite part - because, you'll see.  
Here's where he meets the Cabbie,  
And he'll soon discover that he's with Moriarty!  
  
And from that moment that I met him, saw him,  
I said "IOU" and he fell.  
All the Fangirls are the same,  
They're all waiting for the game,  
For the game to be back on...  
Oh well!  
  
Oh, I am so excited!  
I just can't wait for series three!  
When will we get it, Moffat?  
It won't be here until the year 3003...  
  
Oh my! It's here! Am I mistaken?  
How he survived is still unknown.  
Sherlock is back and Jawn is pissed off...  
Can we be sure HIS network has not grown?  
  
Now Jawn is married and he cycles to work,  
Sherlock's on drugs, "it's for a case."  
Magnessen fills us with fear,  
Will the letters still appear?  
And on Christmas Day Mycroft will leave no trace.  
(Did you miss me?)  
  
Now we have got a special!  
Mark Gatiss and Moffat are so screwed.  
Please, this time make it longer?  
He reply was short, "don't be so rude."


	3. Moriarty's chorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung to the tune of "call me maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson.

I'm gonna burn out your heart,  
We're standing two feet apart,  
Your plan was doomed from the start,  
And now you're in my way.

Oh look at you, standing tall,  
Your back is against a wall,  
You came the closest of all,  
But now you're in my way.

Your gun was showing,  
Your dark hair was blowing,  
Felt like time was slowing,  
Where d'you think you're going, Sherlock?

Hi! I'm Moriarty,  
Some think I'm crazy.  
Gave you my number,  
So call me, maybe?

John's staring at you,  
I think he hates me.  
But I'll blow him up,  
So you can call me, maybe! 

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with your fall,  
Now you think that I'm dead and all,  
But still you're in my way.

You're taking down my network,  
I think that you're being a jerk,  
You know it would never work,  
And yet you're in my way.

Your gun was showing,  
Your dark hair was blowing,  
Felt like time was slowing,  
Where d'you think you're going, Sherlock?

Hi! I'm Moriarty,  
Some think I'm crazy.  
Gave you my number,  
So call me, maybe?

John's staring at you,  
I think he hates me.  
But I'll blow him up,  
So you can call me, maybe!

Hi! I'm Moriarty,  
Some think I'm crazy.  
Gave you my number,  
So call me, maybe?

John's staring at you,  
I think he hates me.  
But I'll blow him up,  
So you can call me, maybe! 

Before I blew up your life,  
I hated you bad,  
I hated you bad,  
I hated you so bad.

Before I blew up your life,  
I hated you bad.  
And you should know that,  
I hated you so bad.

John's staring at you,  
I think he hates me.  
But I'll blow him up,  
So you can call me, maybe! 

Your gun was showing,  
Your dark hair was blowing,  
Felt like time was slowing,  
Where d'you think you're going, Sherlock?

And while I blow you up,  
You'll try to chase me.  
And let me tell you:  
Won't happen, Sherly!

Before I blew up your life,  
I hated you bad,  
I think you should know that,  
I'm Moriarty!


	4. I am a Fangirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sung to the tune of "I'm a Barbie girl."

I am a fangirl,  
In a fandom world.  
Waiting for new series,  
Shipping my OTP.  
Watching Doctor Who,  
And wanting to sue  
The BBC,   
for making my life misery.

Here's Moriarty, let's go party.  
(Burn his heart out).  
Here's Moriarty, let's go party.  
(I ship them, I ship them).

I am a fangirl,  
In a fandom world.  
Waiting for new series,  
Shipping my OTP.  
Watching Doctor Who,  
And wanting to sue  
The BBC,   
for making my life misery.

I'm a weird nerdy girl, in a fantasy world,  
Give me feels, make me cry, I'm a sucker.  
I'll fangirl, and I'll scream, over trivial things,  
And I'll die for actors if they pucker.  
If you write, or if you act, then I'll say, "I'm always yours."  
If you write, or if you act, then I'll say, "I'm always yours."

I am a fangirl,  
In a fandom world.  
Waiting for new series,  
Shipping my OTP.  
Watching Doctor Who,  
And wanting to sue  
The BBC,   
for making my life misery.

Here's Moriarty, let's go party.  
(Burn his heart out).  
Here's Moriarty, let's go party.  
(I ship them, I ship them).

 

I love books, killer looks, I'm a Tumblr queen,  
Give me food, like chocolate, and like ice cream.  
I will freak if I see one single movie mistake,  
And if you value your life, you won't cross me.  
If you write, or if you act, then I'll say, "I'm always yours."  
If you write, or if you act, then I'll say, "I'm always yours."

Here's Moriarty, let's go party.  
(Burn his heart out).  
Here's Moriarty, let's go party.  
(I ship them, I ship them).

I am a fangirl,  
In a fandom world.  
Waiting for new series,  
Shipping my OTP.  
Watching Doctor Who,  
And wanting to sue  
The BBC,   
for making my life misery.

Here's Moriarty, let's go party.  
(Burn his heart out).  
Here's Moriarty, let's go party.  
(I ship them, I ship them).


End file.
